Pure White
by WhiteWings9
Summary: A little ficlet of how Satoshi came to be adopted by the Commissioner Hiwatari.


**

* * *

Disclaimer:** This is to clarify that DNAngel and its characters rightfully belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Summary: **A little ficlet of how Satoshi came to be adopted by the Commissioner Hiwatari. My first non-yaoi DNAngel fic XD  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre:** General  
**Warning: **Slight violence, but nothing too graphic.  
**A/n: **Okay, this was written during a cancelled Philosophy session. I was bored, had no inspiration, and thus came out with this drivel. It's probably doomed to be in my un-posted fic folder, but I liked the beginning too much to allow it that fate XD. I may consider lengthening and reposting it, but as of now it is COMPLETED. I confess this is nothing original… hey, if I've got the time to write this, why am I not revising?

* * *

**Pure White  
**_**By Dark Butterfly 9**_

She held him in a tight embrace, her hand clasped firmly between his shoulder blades as she pleaded, "No, stop it! Stop it, Satoshi! Satoshi - don't let those wings out!"

A searing pain shot up his back as wings of pure white sliced out, tearing through flesh and cloth into the open. They unfolded themselves as feathers scattered all over the floor, expanding into a flight position before settling themselves. She was crying now, her hitching breath coming out in heartbreaking sobs as blood dripped from the cut on her hand.

"Please … please … have mercy on him … have mercy … I beg you … please don't hurt him …"

* * *

Satoshi awoke in a brightly lit room. Strong sunlight poured through the window, but there was no warmth in the white, sterile room. He sat up slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light, the crisp, white linen beneath him rustling into a crumpled mess. Everything around him was a clean, pure white.

_Like fresh snow, _he thought bitterly. _Cold and unforgiving, like him…_

He had seen him. He was there, in his mind, and he had seen him very clearly. Dressed all in white with long blond hair, he was artistically beautiful - and frighteningly inhuman.

_Such cruelty. Such cold, unforgiving eyes…_

Just then the door opened, snapping Satoshi out of his thoughts. A man walked into the room, escorted by a rather reserved nurse. She gave a curt nod in Satoshi's direction as a greeting before stepping out of the room, leaving the man alone with him.

"How are you feeling today, Satoshi?" the man asked with ostensible concern. Wearing a suit complete with a tie and a coat slung over his crossed arms, he was smiling a smile that seemed to never reach his cold, unblinking eyes.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked suspiciously, his azure eyes narrowed. He found himself disliking the man instinctively, perhaps because his insincere act slightly resembled a certain blond.

His smile unfaltering, the man replied, "I am Hiwatari, Commissioner of Azumano Police Department. You must be wondering why I am here."

Satoshi said nothing. The man - Hiwatari - suddenly pulled his hand from underneath his coat to gently place an object on his bed. It was a gothic cross, the heraldic sign of the family of artists, the Hikaris.

"This was your mother's," Hiwatari explained needlessly as Satoshi picked it up. "From her will, I understand that it is a family heirloom."

Something heavy seemed to drop in his chest; an endless, aching pain that begin to gnaw at the very heart of his being. He felt no surprise; he had felt her lifeless body in his own hands. But the insignia, cold and heavy in his palm, seemed to magnify the horrifying truth.

Hikari Rio is dead.

"What do you want?" Satoshi asked dispiritedly, dropping the cross onto his bed. He wanted to be left alone, but he sensed that that wasn't an option.

"I know about your family," Hiwatari began, and when Satoshi looked up cynically he hurriedly said, "You needn't hide it from me. I know everything about the Hikaris; the artworks, the curse, all of it. I know that you are the first male heir in your family for many generations, and therefore harbour a monster within."

_A monster? Is that what I am?_

"You are a vessel of the Hikari curse. White Wings, I believe he is called. I am sure your mother told you that much."

Satoshi remained silent. Again, in his mind's eye, he saw the curse's form - those lips curving in a cold, cruel smile. He shut his eyes as white-hot pain struck him, leaving as suddenly as it came.

"What do you want?" he repeated numbly, knowing that his wince had not gone unnoticed.

"I would like to adopt you."

"What?"

"You are a very intelligent young man," Hiwatari continued briskly. "I have seen your academic progress, and I must say I am very impressed."

"That doesn't explain anything," Satoshi said sharply, his suspicion growing.

"No, it doesn't," Hiwatari admitted. "Then allow me to be blunt." The man sat down on the bed and leaned in close to the boy, and said in a soft, knowing tone of voice, "I know what you want."

Satoshi raised a sceptical, questioning eyebrow, but chose to say nothing as an invitation for him to continue.

"You want to capture Phantom Thief Dark, don't you?" Hiwatari smiled a slow, knowing smile as a hint of surprise crossed Satoshi's blank expression. "Then let me show you what I can offer.

"As Commissioner, I can grant you a position in the police service. You will have access to our databank and our intelligence. More importantly, you will have a special taskforce assigned to capture the perpetual burglar; you will have the manpower for the actual task of capturing our friend Dark Mousy. On top of that, I will cover all your living expenses, including your education."

"And you are offering me this because…?"

His smile spreading, Hiwatari said cryptically, "Let's just say I am an art enthusiast determined to protect what is left of true art."

Satoshi held his gaze for a long moment before looking down to study the cross, and Hiwatari knew then that the boy would accept his offer.

**

* * *

A/n: **Not - evil - enough. FAILED! (T.T) I'm sorry, I wanted Hiwatari to be this really creepy evil guy, but the evil role was kind of focused onto my poor Krad! Oh well… If you've read till the end, I give you my heartfelt thanks. There's nothing plot-wise, I know, so if you feel pissed enough to purposely not review, I understand. Just ask yourself; can you live with yourself for not reviewing a fic? I know I can't. XD Okay, I guess I'm the only one who beats herself up for not reviewing fics, but reviews are good! So please make this stupid writer's day! Thank you again, I'm looking forward to your comments. - Review Junkie XD

* * *


End file.
